


Duty Requires the MILF Tomboy Space Captain Let the King’s Bastard Breed Her

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Military, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Tomboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: After a devastating attack on the homeworld and the loss of the entire known royal family, the bloodline is preserved only in a lowly spaceman serving on board a distant starship. He doesn’t know his heritage, or what fate holds for him as his older female captain shows up suddenly in his cabin with dire news, but also a sexy new set of orders for him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Duty Requires the MILF Tomboy Space Captain Let the King’s Bastard Breed Her

Duty Requires the MILF Tomboy Space Captain Let the King’s Bastard Breed Her  
F4M, Tomboy, Virginity, Impregnation, MILF, Military, SciFi  
After a devastating attack on the homeworld and the loss of the entire known royal family, the bloodline is preserved only in a lowly spaceman serving on board a distant starship. He doesn’t know his heritage, or what fate holds for him as his older female captain shows up suddenly in his cabin with dire news, but also a sexy new set of orders for him.

At ease, spaceman. This isn’t that kind of visit. If this were just an inspection, an officer lower in rank would be conducting it. I’ve come to see you specifically.

Yes, you. I do know you exist. It’s a captain’s duty to know every member of her crew. Even a low-ranked spaceman like you. So I know about you from your official record. Raised in an orphanage after your parents died. Trouble with the law as a juvenile. So it was either jail or a tour or two in the Royal Space Navy for you after you turned eighteen. So after training, you ended up assigned to my ship on a long patrol.

There’s some things you need to know though.

First of all, there’s been an attack on the homeworld. A… bad one.

Basically… there isn’t a homeworld any more.

I know you didn’t have anything back there for you. But you can’t help but be affected by that news. You’re not as tough as your record and personality profile might make one think. 

So the planet’s gone. A good chunk of the military, too. And as far as we can tell, the entire known Royal family. Which is a problem of course. We’re at war now. Only someone with the royal gene encoded into their DNA can activate the gateway to Otherspace, and summon the guardians from their slumber to defend the rest of the planets, and defeat the enemy.

And second of all… you weren’t an orphan after all. At least you weren’t until the attack. Because your father was the king.

You’ve heard the stories that they don’t allow to be repeated in the military. About how the king takes many lovers besides the Queen. Well, your mother was a maid. When you were born, like the others you were stuck into an orphanage. But not forgotten. Sometimes it pays to have royals around that no one knows about.

Like now. Like when the only known surviving royal is some little troubled kid that the fate of the entire Kingdom depends on. We lost the homeworld, but there’s hundreds of other planets left and trillions of people.

There were others. But they’ve all been meeting mysterious or not-so-mysterious deaths since the attack. As far as we know, you’re the last Royal left. If you aren’t, then we don’t know who they are.

It's incredibly urgent that we get you to the gate to summon the guardians. A fast patrol ship is on the way to pick you up and get you there as soon as possible. This old ship would take too long. As it stands, we’re so far out that it will take two weeks for them to get to us. 

Now, the gate nullifies all weapons within a million kilometers of it, but getting you within that perimeter so you can actually land and touch the gate physically might be a problem with this war just started. That’s plan A.

But you might die. Then all is lost, because you’re the last known royal in existence. Technically, you’re the king, although there won’t be a coronation any time soon.

Which leads us to plan B. We need more royals, in case this plan fails, and you die. If you can’t open the gate to end this war now, then perhaps in about another two decades, one of your descendants can open it to either end the war if it’s still going on, or end the occupation if it’s over.

So, we… um… we need to make more royals. Sexually.

I’m not usually bad with words as a captain. But this isn’t a normal situation. The homeworld is lost. The war is almost lost. And I need to order every fertile female crew member to mate with you before the other ship meets up with us. The plan is for you to impregnate as many of them as possible, then drop them off on worlds within and outside the Kingdom to be raised in secrecy, just as you were.

You’ll comply with the orders to mate with them of course, just as readily as they will. They’ll do it out of duty, because other than you, I made sure my crew was full of loyal and patriotic people.

And you? You’ll do it because they’re all pretty attractive. And you’ll be getting laid, of course. Repeatedly. And maybe because you do have a sense of duty to a family you never knew, or a Kingdom that never did much for you.

Sorry. I know this is a lot to be throwing at you all of a sudden. There’s the bad news of the homeworld being destroyed, followed by the good news of an almost non-stop orgy for you over the next few weeks. But you’re taking it pretty well. There may be more than just a little of the royal blood in you after all.

So, you understand what you have to do? Basically, fuck any fertile woman on this ship? Then get on the patrol ship, hopefully get to the gate, then open it with your touch and call forth the guardians to drive the enemy away.

Good. Well, that’s all I have then, I guess.

Um. Other than the fact that I am a fertile woman. I’m older than the rest of the crew. But not that old. And a good captain leads by example. I can’t make so many of my crew do something I wouldn’t be willing to do myself.

Which is why I need you to impregnate me.

I’m aware of the rumors about me. That maybe I don’t like men romantically. Perhaps even women either, depending on which rumor you’re listening to. But that doesn’t matter. I’ve made a career out of the military, and my duty to the Navy and to the Kingdom come first. In the past, they kept me from exploring sexual relationships with others. Now, they mandate that I have one with you.

I’ve been told that I’m attractive, even if I don’t do much to try to be. Its a distraction for the military, and especially for a command position. But maybe it makes it less objectionable for you. Or maybe you have a thing for older women, or tomboys? Or even lesbians? I’m not saying that I am, but if that’s what turns you on, then I can run with it. I will do whatever is required to see the Kingdom saved.

I’ve left orders on the bridge not to be disturbed. No one there knows why I’m talking to you. My second in command knows about the homeworld, but not about our new mission, or your role in it. Hell, she doesn’t know about her role in it, either, because she’ll be sleeping with you too. 

I’m going to dim the lights a little. I know I’m known for being stoic, but that’s in battle or in diplomacy. This is neither. Or maybe a little of both, depending on how you look at it. The room being a little darker will give me courage to start taking off this uniform. I suggest you do the same, or this will get even more difficult. I’ll order you if I have to. Or make a clumsy play at seducing you. Hell, I’ll even beg you if the future of the Kingdom is on the line.

Except I don’t have to. As I remove my uniform, you remove yours. As an officer mine is more complex, so it will take me longer. 

Thanks. You didn’t have to turn around, but it helps me with the last parts if someone isn’t watching. There’s apparently still a little bit of chivalry in the royal bloodline after all. The King was a good ruler, but not a terribly good man in his dealings with women from what I hear.

Okay. I’m naked now. You can look. There’s still more than enough light to see. It’s okay. I didn’t like the getting undressed in front of you, but now that I’m naked… well, go ahead and look at the first woman you’ll be breeding.

Without the uniform, I could just be any woman. The hair a little short, but other than that you couldn’t really tell I was military, let alone a starship captain. You could maybe guess I was a tomboy. Or maybe I just liked short hair.

Do you like what you see? I hope you do. Not out any vanity on my part. At least, not too much. But if you want me...desire me… this will make it easier for you.

After this, I’ll be upgrading your cabin assignment. Something more fitting for a King, and for someone that will have a regular rotation of women in and out of his bed. But for right now, all we have is your bunk. I think we can make it work though. In the boots I wear with my uniform, I’m a good bit taller. But naked, I’m shorter than you. I’ll be able to fit in your bunk pretty nicely I think. There will be room for you, as long as you get on top of me.

Let me lie down.

[sigh] It’s been ages since I had a bunk. The officers and especially the captain get fancier beds. Rank does have its privileges, I guess. But I miss the times when my bed was something just like this, and my only responsibilities were what my superior ordered me to do that day.

Well, are you going to get on, or what? You don’t need permission to come aboard, although I’d grant it. You are the king now, and technically now a high-ranking officer. I could call the bosun to pipe you aboard too, but she’d be embarrassed, and me too .So, um… just get on top of me please? There’s a lot of eligible women on board this ship that you’ll need to attend to in the coming weeks, so we can’t take too long with just the two of us.

Don’t worry. I won’t hold the clumsiness against you as you get on top of me. There’s only so much room in this bunk, and I think being a spaceman isn’t the only thing you’re not very experienced with. I’m not in much of a position to judge there, and this is for duty, and not pleasure anyway. So no offense… I’m not expecting anything earth-shattering out of this.

Oh. Really, really unfortunate choice of words there. Maybe you should just put it in, before I can spoil what little mood we have remaining.

It’s no big deal really. It’s just another kind of docking maneuver, and I’ve overseen hundreds of them in my career. But nothing as intimate as this. Or as important. Or that made me this nervous.

But do it anyway. Duty calls. I’ve spent years serving the Kingdom sitting in my captain’s chair. But perhaps my greatest service will be performed on my back.

[moan as entered]

You’re in me. I purposely avoided staring at your cock as you stood there, despite how it was hardening. I didn’t want to see it all that much, or think that it was my body causing it to get like that. But now it’s inside of me, and there’s no denying the effect I had on you. [soft moan] Or that it has on me, especially as you slowly thrust into me. 

With your bunk as close to the stern of the ship, I can feel the engines much better than I can in my own cabin or on the bridge. The vibration is very noticeable on my back. Its weird how I can think about something like that, with what’s going on on the other side of my body. With you on top of me, and slowing screwing me.

It’s not bad though. You’re not bad. I think the hard part will be when the crew realizes what I did. They’d figure it out anyway once my stomach started to get big. But I’ll tell them long before that. The crew is predominantly female, and male or female, they all need to know what is going on. And the women need to know what will be expected of them. That will be an interesting speech to make.

But I can worry about that later. The sex is now. We’re doing it, and you’re getting faster, and harder. And I don’t know what to do with my hands. They’re at my side, clenching your sheets, which makes me self-conscious because I’m not used to being so passive. I’m usually not out of my element. But now, having sex, suddenly I am. 

I’m going to brace my hands against the top of your bunk. Your thrusts keep pushing me up on your bunk. It keeps reminding me of how small I am when I’m not in uniform, and how vulnerable I can look without it. How I feel with you in me. But that’s not always a bad thing. It’s nice to feel soft when your career makes you act hard.

Oh, fuck. I’m enjoying this more than is strictly necessary I think. It seems the rumors about me aren’t true. I’m not as cold and sexless as I generally appear. At least not right now. I am enjoying this, despite the circumstances, and despite myself. But you can tell that, from how I look… from how I squirm under you… from how I moan. I’m not at all like the captain you’re used to. Or that I’m used to. With everything that’s happened, I don’t mind not being me for a while though. Or begrudge myself from taking some pleasure in what is supposed to be my duty.

I’m going to have an orgasm I think. All of the girls that sleep with you may not. Not with it being done under orders and everything. But I might. In fact, I’m pretty sure I will. I know I could fight it. I should fight it. It’s not dignified for the Captain of a starship to be so lustful, especially with a low ranked spaceman on her ship. But on the other hand, you’re also the king now. And this is to help the future of the kingdom. If you die, my baby might be the hero that saves us all. But also, if you’re going to die trying to save us all, you need a memorable send-off. 

You will remember me, won’t you? I was the first of the women on this ship. Maybe your first woman of all. An older woman. More mature, if not more experienced. I know I will remember you. And I suddenly do want you to survive, and not just because it means the Kingdom will have been saved.

I’m going to cum very soon. My orgasm would be an optimal time to ejaculate in me. It will help move your sperm deeper in me. And I think it will feel good, too, if I can be so bold. Bold as a woman, and not as a captain. Because right now, I’m almost an entirely different person than the captain that walked into the room. I just want to be fucked, and knocked up, and to forget about the universe for even a few seconds.

Now. Cum in me. I’m about to cum, so you do the same. Fill me womb with your royal seed, to continue the bloodline no matter what happens to you. And because we both want it right now. Please. Cum in me…

[orgasm or improv to orgasm]

[pause]

That… was surprisingly good. Now that I’ve done it, I can rest easier ordering the rest of the women on board the ship to do the same. Except at the same time, I don’t like the idea of you being with anyone else. It’s stupid, I know. I barely know you, and you’ll be gone soon. And it’s for the greater good that you impregnate as many women on this ship as you can.

But there’s a part of me that wants you to carry me naked down the length of the ship. Then throw me down on my bed, fuck me, and we don’t leave until the patrol ship gets here.

But I can’t. We can’t. I need to get up, and get dressed, and cleaned up a little. Then I need to make a very difficult speech to the crew that is suddenly infinitely harder.

But you know… just in case you do manage to fuck your way through all of the other women on this ship… it would be my turn again. 

Or if after the patrol ship comes, it gets you to the gate safely, and you win this war for us. Then you’ll be crowned officially as King, and be able to do whatever you want. Or whoever you want. You’d need a military advisor anyway. And a mistress.

Maybe even a queen, especially if I do give you a child. There would be younger, prettier, more feminine women. But I think I could make a very strong case for keeping me around, and for letting me sit to your side on the throne during the day, or lie under you in your bed at night.

But that’s a conversation for later. Or maybe never, depending on what happens. I need to clean up and make a speech. You need to clean up and move to your new quarters. The doc will stop by with certain things to help you for the next few weeks, and the first girl should be soon after that. After that, your life will be non-stop sex until the patrol ship meets up with us.

[pause]

You know what? Fuck it. The speech, the other women,,, even the entire Kingdom. They can wait for another hour. Or maybe two. Make more room in that bunk...


End file.
